


Право альфы

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Секс в душе





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную битву - для команды Teen Wolf 2016  
> бета: paranojas

Дерек, войдя в лофт, слышит шум воды в душе, втягивает запах и понимает, что пришел Айзек. Даже после того, как он прогнал его, вынудив уйти к Скотту, Айзек иногда появляется и ведет себя так, будто всего лишь отлучался ненадолго, но продолжает жить здесь, с Дереком, – он приносит еду, принимает душ, делает уроки, валяется с книгой на диване, потому что телевизора у Дерека все еще нет, не говоря уж об игровых приставках.

Они продолжают привыкать друг к другу, соседствуя молча, потому что Дерек не знает, что говорить, а Айзек с первого раза явно не понял, что ему лучше держаться подальше, но все равно не задает вопросов. Они будто знакомятся друг с другом, только по-волчьи – привыкая к запахам, звукам, повадкам.

Сосредоточившись на слухе, Дерек улавливает звук скольжения кожи по коже – он слишком характерный и ритмичный, чтобы думать, что Айзек намыливает тело. Тот уединяется в душе, чтобы снять подростковое сексуальное напряжение. Дерек не думает, что у Айзека кто-то есть для этого: парень слишком зажатый, несмотря на появившуюся после укуса внешнюю браваду, которая распространяется не на девчонок, а на других парней из команды – чистое соперничество, инстинкт. К тому же, из-за проблем с отцом Айзек пропустил много занятий и не успевал по нескольким предметам, поэтому его оставляли на второй год в девятом классе, и теперь он был старше одноклассников – совершеннолетний по законам штата, но, видимо, это создавало для него какой-то барьер. И все равно Айзек иногда не разумнее обычного подростка, будто однажды потерявшегося и так и ненайденного.

Дерек забывается, продолжая вслушиваться в звуки, и, уловив тихий стон, шумно втягивает воздух. По телу прокатывается легкое возбуждение, покрывая кожу мурашками, и он, медленно направляясь в сторону душа, на ходу стягивает куртку и бросает ее на спинку дивана. Альфа пробуждается в теле, чувствуя состояние беты, но волк не сразу разбирает разницу между желанием и тревогой члена его стаи. В любом случае, успокаивал бы одинаково… 

Двери в душевую в лофте нет – без надобности, в стае все равно ничего не скрыть друг от друга, поэтому Дерек входит беспрепятственно и, продолжая стягивать одежду, неотрывно смотрит на Айзека. Тот, сгорбившись и опустив голову, одной рукой опирается на стену, второй продолжая двигать по члену. Почувствовав наконец присутствие альфы, застывает и оборачивается, затравленно смотрит на Дерека через плечо, еще сильнее ссутулившись, будто пытается казаться меньше. 

Дерек разглядывает его вытянутый торс, длинные ноги, расставленные на ширину плеч, наблюдает, как по ним стекают струи воды, приглаживая волоски. Скользит почти равнодушным взглядом обратно, отмечая как заметно напрягаются мышцы бедер. Снова ловит обеспокоенный взгляд больших глаз и подходит ближе, почти вплотную, сразу окунаясь в усилившиеся ароматы тела и эмоций. Он не собирается пугать Айзека, но и осторожности проявлять не будет – бета должен принимать альфу и чувствовать его власть и силу в любом проявлении.

Айзек пытается развернуться, но Дерек не дает, надавив на плечи и вынуждая опереться на стену теперь обеими руками. Проводит ладонями по спине, вслед за струями воды, и ощущает, как тот скованно, но поддается. Берется за бедра, будто примериваясь, подтягивает к себе, из-за чего Айзек неловко переступает, расставляя ноги еще шире и прогибаясь в пояснице, проявляя скорее догадливость, чем умение. Его дыхание учащается, Дерек снова прислушивается и, задержав в легких воздух на несколько мгновений, медленно выдыхает, чтобы не терять контроль. Скользит ладонями по бедрам Айзека, заводит руку вперед, сжимает пальцами яички, отпускает и уверенно обхватывает член, проводит по нему несколько раз плотно сжатым кулаком. Дыхание Айзека срывается, и по барабанным перепонкам Дерека теперь бьет частыми и сильными ударами его сердца. Дерек отпускает его член и проводит пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывает подушечками сфинктер и давит на него. Палец с трудом проникает внутрь, Дерек несильно тянет вверх, чтобы раскрыть отверстие и протолкнуть второй. Он не собирается долго готовить Айзека, только слегка подсказывает его телу, как надо расслабиться. Затем берется за свой член, сжимает головку, растерев по ней смазку, подставляет ее к анусу и теперь давит, толкается, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Почти удается, когда Айзек внезапно зажимается, Дерек стискивает зубы и шлепает его по ягодице – не сильно, но ощутимо, до красного отпечатка на светлой коже, чтобы тот расслабился. Айзек рвано выдыхает, будто собирается податься вперед, чтобы освободиться от дискомфортного натиска, но пересиливает себя и спустя несколько шумных выдохов наконец расслабляется, давая Дереку проникнуть глубже.

Несколько коротких толчков, и становится легче, поэтому Дерек меняет темп, двигаясь всем телом – неспешно, вынимая член и снова погружаясь полностью, будто отстраняясь и снова возвращаясь к нему в мнимой ласке, притираясь грудью к спине, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Дерек продолжает удерживать Айзека за бедра, чувствуя вспышки боли в его теле, но не останавливается. Айзек не в состоянии сохранить контроль над обращением и скребет по кафелю вылезшими когтями, оставляя царапины – поверх уже имеющихся, которые оставил еще Дерек, пытаясь обрести контроль после гибели Бойда. Воспоминание накатывает некстати, вызывая глухое раздражение. Рыкнув, он вжимается в Айзека, обхватив рукой за горло, совершает теперь резкие и частые толчки – одними бедрами, вбиваясь в тело беты, словно оно только для этого и предназначено. Тот снова пытается вырваться, но Дерек выпускает клыки и сжимает их у основания шеи. Айзека потряхивает, он издает захлебывающийся всхлип, кончая, и Дерек едва не кончает следом, но резко останавливается и вынимает член. 

Развернув Айзека лицом к себе, он смотрит на него бесстрастно. Тот смотрит в ответ, смаргивая иногда застревающие в ресницах капли воды. Его рот приоткрыт, но он шумно дышит через нос, грудная клетка заметно вздымается, мышцы пресса напряженно подрагивают. Дерек проводит большим пальцем по скуле, отмечая почти машинально, что Айзек красивый, давит ладонью на плечо, чтобы тот опустился на колени. Айзек послушно подчиняется и не разрывает при этом взгляда, запрокидывая голову, будто пытается что-то прочесть в его глазах. Дерек уверен, что в них нет сейчас ничего кроме похоти, потому что с трудом сдерживает желание засадить член Айзеку в глотку. Вместо этого просто проводит головкой по приоткрытым губам и щекам. У Айзека трепещут ресницы, когда он прикрывает глаза, и Дерек перестает сдерживаться, оттянув голову за мокрые волосы на затылке, спуская ему на лицо – забрызгивает спермой нос и лоб, направляет член на губы, чтобы капли попали в щель между ними. Хочется измазать Айзека в своем семени, чтобы тот пропах им, чтобы от него разило единственным альфой, который имеет на него права и которому Айзек принадлежит как бета. Чтобы укрепить их связь. Вода быстро все смывает, но это уже неважно. 

Когда Дерек отступает, Айзек поднимается на дрожащих ногах и снова сутулится, обхватывая себя за плечи, смотрит на Дерека с осторожностью, не зная, чего ждать, и старается не отводить взгляд. 

– Высушись и одевайся, – говорит Дерек безразлично – он не хочет, чтобы Айзек чувствовал заботу и привязывался еще сильнее.

Отворачивается и встает под струи воды, которая, стекая по волосам, закладывает уши и заглушает все. Он стоит так некоторое время, пытаясь не думать о том, что и сам имеет плохую привычку быстро привыкать к людям, отталкивать их и потом тосковать… Он ощущает движение за спиной раньше, чем прикосновение, но все равно вздрагивает, когда Айзек проводит по его спине губкой. Это смешная и наивная забота в качестве благодарности от беты. И Дерек не может его остановить, только чуть поворачивает голову, будто спрашивая, зачем тот это делает. Айзек ожидаемо ничего не отвечает, но вдруг обвивает его одной рукой за талию, другой за плечи, и вжимается лицом в плечо, замирая так. От его объятий жарко телу и тепло внутри. Дерек застывает, не в состоянии решить, как лучше поступить. Ему не хватает сил оттолкнуть Айзека. Не потому, что жалко его, а потому что самому сейчас так необходимы эти объятия.


End file.
